Perdida na Multidão
by Frini
Summary: Petúnia finalmente entende o significado da magia.


Perdida na multidão

Por Frini Georgakopoulos

A estação está movimentada. Uma senhora passa por mim sem se importar se vai ou não me derrubar com um empurrão de seus ombros pequenos, porém decididos. Meus lábios se unem com força e ajeito o meu casaco, que foi amarrotado pelo empurrão. Ninguém notou a falta de respeito, apenas eu. A mulher passa por mim sem olhar para trás, sem perguntar se eu estou bem. Seu casaco vermelho — a cor mais vulgar do prisma — segue atrás dela, abraçando seu corpo baixo, porém esguio que fazem homens torcerem seus pescoços e mulheres, seus narizes. Meus olhos se apertam: inveja. A inveja é tão vermelha quanto aquele casaco. Não, ela é pior; _ela é ruiva_.

Volto minha atenção para os três ao meu lado e aperto o passo para alcançá-los. Nenhum deles notou o que acabou de acontecer, nenhum deles se importaria se tivesse visto. Levanto meu rosto novamente e aperto a alça da minha bolsa no ombro para fingir segurança, mas é mentira. Pensei que ficaria feliz em estar aqui pela última vez, pensei que sentiria alívio, mas tudo que consigo sentir é raiva e angústia, sentimentos que aumentam à medida que me aproximo da coluna entre as plataformas nove e dez.

Parece que foi ontem que, pela primeira vez, coloquei os pés na estação _King's Cross_. Eu era jovem e minha irmã havia recebido uma carta, mas não era qualquer carta. Ela havia sido entregue por uma linda coruja e eu lembro de ter pensado que nada tão mágico havia acontecido na minha família antes. A carta, que minha irmã leu em voz alta para nós, a convidava a ingressar em uma escola de magia. A comemoração foi instantânea e eu corri para a janela, à procura de outra coruja com a minha carta. Tudo que vi no céu foram pombos comuns e sem graça.

Ao passar dos dias, meus pais ficavam cada vez mais empolgados com o fato de termos uma bruxa na família. Lílian e eu sempre lemos histórias de fadas, príncipes, bruxas, mas nunca realmente achei que esse mundo de fantasia pudesse existir. Lílian lia as histórias para mim e eu ouvia atentamente cada frase dita com empolgação. A certeza na voz de minha irmã era tamanha, que cheguei a pensar que ela mesma havia vivido todas aquelas aventuras. A cada dia que passava, minha casa se transformava: livros diferentes, caldeirões, garrafas com ingredientes para poções e até uma varinha passaram a habitá-la. Antes, eu e Lílian chegávamos da escola e corríamos para contar o que aprendemos para nossa mãe, mas agora isso havia mudado. Eu tentava contar sobre como meu dia tinha sido, mas ninguém ouvia. Eu estava feliz pela minha irmã, tão feliz que queria ir com ela e continuava a deixar a janela do quarto aberta para que, caso a coruja que carregasse a minha carta estivesse atrasada, ela pudesse entrar. Mas, no fundo, eu sabia que isso não iria acontecer. O primeiro truque de minha irmã foi me tornar invisível.

No dia que ela partiu, a plataforma estava tão cheia quanto está hoje. Ela abraçou meus pais, me segurou nos ombros, olhou-me intensamente e disse _"A sua carta ainda pode chegar"_. E eu, burra, sorri e balancei a cabeça, concordando com ela. Ela se virou e atravessou a coluna como um passe de mágica, e se foi para o mundo que eu só conhecia em contos de fada e que aprenderia a odiar.

A cada ano que passava, eu me desprendia mais e mais de Lílian. Se não podia fazer magia, decidi que seria oposta a ela. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que sentir-me invisível, normal, _medíocre_. Meus pais não me destratavam durante o ano e até se interessavam nas minhas notas, na minha vida, mas tudo mudava quando minha irmã voltava para casa nas férias. A cada viagem a _King's Cross_, meus pais ficavam mais empolgados e minha tristeza aumentava. Ela voltava cada vez mais bonita e talentosa, mas eu continuava a mesma: _comum_. Mas o pior foi que Lílian não me deixava odiá-la em paz. Ela sempre conseguia me fazer sentir bem, amada e me dava conselhos sobre meninos, sobre vida de adolescente. Ela me contava histórias incríveis, comentava sobre aulas e seus amigos de escola e me fazia pertencer a esse mundo, mesmo que de longe. Mas ainda sim, meu papel era claro em sua vida: eu era expectadora, platéia para a minha irmã perfeita.

Porém, no sexto ano de Lílian em Hogwarts, tudo mudou. Ela havia se apaixonado e convidado o menino para nos conhecer. Descabelado e cheio de si, não gostei dele e sabia que não ia dar certo assim que o vi, mas ele a havia conquistado. Depois disso, ela passou a permanecer na escola durante as férias e até viajou para a casa do rapaz para conhecer seus pais. Ele a afastou de mim e eu pensei que nunca o perdoaria por isso.

O tempo passou e eu conheci Válter. Éramos jovens, mas ele era bem determinado e, como eu, prezava valores familiares e almejava uma vida normal e realista. Um dia, levei Válter para conhecer meus pais e encontrei com Lílian e Tiago lá. Os dois haviam se formado e estavam trabalhando em algo perigoso e sigiloso. Não me importei, não quis saber. Tudo que queria era a benção de meu pai para me casar com Válter e viver a minha própria vida ao lado de um homem que me dava valor e não me comparava com minha irmã. Mas o pior aconteceu. Magia foi o tópico de várias conversas durante aquele dia, como se fosse algo comum, que acontece a todos. Lembro do espanto no rosto de Válter e do desespero na minha voz quando os pedi para trocar de assunto.

"Qual o problema Petúnia?", minha mãe perguntou "Válter precisa conhecer sua família, não precisa?"

Todos riram, menos eu.

"Não, mamãe, não precisa", respondi rispidamente "Ele precisa saber que sou normal, mas não precisa aceitar que minha família acha que sacudir um pedaço de madeira e fazer coisas voarem é incrível".

"Petúnia, o que aconteceu com você?" Lílian perguntou, incrédula e eu respondi como pude: "Nada, Lílian. Nada aconteceu comigo", mas acho que ela nunca soube o quanto aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras e o quanto elas doíam.

Apesar das atitudes da minha família, para a minha felicidade, Válter não me deixou. Contanto que eu não fosse "estranha" como minha irmã ele não tinha razão para parar de me amar e era o suficiente para mim. Casei-me, mas não convidei Lílian. Aquele era o meu dia e não iria permitir que ela o roubasse de mim.

Aos poucos, perdi contato com minha irmã. Ela escrevia, mas eu não quis mais responder. Cada coruja que trazia uma carta dela me lembrava daquela que nunca chegou. Só voltei a vê-la em seu casamento com o tal de Potter. Ela nunca esteve tão linda. Lembro de seus olhos brilharem quando me viu chegar. Ela gritou meu nome e correu para me abraçar. Deixei-me lembrar da época que éramos crianças e mais parecidas e a abracei de volta. Murmurei meus parabéns e ela sorriu.

"Onde está Válter?" ela perguntou ao olhar em volta e não achá-lo.

"Hum, ele não pôde vir. Está trabalhando", falei rápido, mas ela entendeu. Ele não sabia e nem poderia sonhar que eu estava ali.

"Bem, venha conhecer meus amigos, Petúnia", ela disse e eu segui. Era como se nada de ruim houvesse acontecido. Conheci os amigos de Lílian e de Tiago, mas fui embora cedo. Não queria me acostumar com magia se não poderia tê-la em minha vida. Sem contar que o enjôo também não me deixou ficar mais tempo. Acabara de descobrir que estava grávida, mas não consegui contar a Lílian. Esse era o dia dela e eu não poderia dividi-lo.

Aquela foi a última vez que a vi. As coisas pioraram para meus pais depois do casamento de Lílian. Minha mãe ficou muito doente e veio a falecer meses depois de Duda nascer. Lílian não foi ao enterro, mas me enviou uma carta pelo correio e não por coruja. Ela disse que uma guerra estava sendo travada no mundo bruxo e ela precisou se esconder. Culpei Potter mais uma vez. Aquele delinqüente estava acabando com a vida de minha irmã, só ela que não via. Na mesma carta, ela pediu que eu contasse ao meu pai que ela havia dado a luz a um menino. Chorei como nunca havia chorado antes. Peguei Duda no colo, apertei a carta contra o peito e chorei. Nossas vidas estavam acontecendo. Éramos mães, esposas, mas havíamos deixado de ser irmãs há tanto tempo.

No dia seguinte, fui visitar meu pai e lhe contei tudo . E ele, como sempre, entendeu e sorriu quando falei sobre Harry.

"Dois netos. Tenho dois netos" ele murmurou.

Não demorou muito para ele se juntar à minha mãe. Depois que ela se foi, ele não conseguiu manter a casa sozinho, ou melhor, ele desistiu de continuar sozinho. Sempre que o visitava, ele falava de Lílian, de quando éramos crianças, de como sentia falta de ver as filhas juntas de novo. Ele faleceu uma semana antes de eu receber a notícia que mudaria a minha vida drasticamente. E para sempre.

Ninguém diria que o dia era dia de Halloween. Minha casa continuava, como sempre, perfeitamente arrumada, limpa e sem sinal nenhum de bruxas, gatos pretos ou abóboras. Estava um pouco frio e eu fui ao quarto de Duda para fechar a janela. Na volta, ouvi uma batida na porta. Estava tarde, mas, por alguma razão, não senti medo. Não tinha como contatar Lílian sobre a morte de nosso pai, pois não sabia onde ela estava, então fiquei esperando ela me procurar e acho que foi isso que pensei quando ouvi a batida na porta. Era ela, _ela sabia_!

Desci a escada correndo e abri a porta rapidamente, mas ela não estava do outro lado. Assim que deixei meu olhar cair, vi um bebê enrolado em cobertas e uma carta com ele. Quando o segurei no colo, tive a certeza de que era Harry. O trouxe para dentro, o coloquei no colo e sentei-me no sofá para ler a carta. Alvo Dumbledore, eu o havia conhecido no casamento de Lílian, era o autor das linhas que me disseram que minha irmã havia sido assassinada. Ela morreu sem saber que nosso pai havia nos deixado. Ela morreu sem ver Duda. Ela morreu.

A carta me pedia para cuidar de Harry como se fosse meu próprio filho, mas como poderia fazer isso se ele era filho de Tiago, o homem, o bruxo que afastou Lílian de mim, da sua família? Como poder amar um garoto que era a cara dele e tinha as mesmas atitudes inconseqüentes? Como cuidar de um menino que recebeu uma carta enviada por uma coruja quando eu nunca recebi? Foram anos odiando Harry pelo que ele significava: _magia_.

Cada vez que Harry voltou para minha casa durante seus anos em Hogwarts, eu sentia a mesma raiva que senti quando era jovem. Mas esse ano foi diferente. Dumbledore nos visitou antes do início do sexto ano de Harry e nos pediu para deixá-lo retornar apenas mais uma vez. Harry completou dezessete anos ontem, fez suas malas e nos disse que estava indo embora. Em um impulso, perguntei para onde e foi ali que vi pela primeira vez, não os olhos de minha irmã, mas o olhar dela. Tanta coisa estava por trás daqueles olhos verdes... ele parecia ter o dobro da idade que realmente tinha e, ao mesmo tempo que se mostrava triste, se mostrava forte.

"Vou para a casa de um amigo", ele disse, "Marquei de encontrá-lo na plataforma 9 e ¾".

Válter comemorou e ficou um tanto quanto confuso quando pedi para levarmos Harry até _King's Cross_, mas eu não me importei.

A plataforma está movimentada, pessoas chegam e saem rapidamente. Encontros e despedidas acontecem ao meu redor, mas os meus olhos estão fixos naquela coluna entre as plataformas nove e dez. Quando chegamos, Válter e Duda olharam para Harry, viraram as costas e me disseram que iriam esperar no carro. Balancei a cabeça e continuei a olhar para Harry, que está impaciente.

"Bom, adeus", Harry diz meio sem jeito e vira para passar pela coluna, quando seguro seu ombro. Ele para e se volta para mim, confuso e eu o abraço. Pela primeira vez, o seguro como se fosse o meu filho e, para o meu espanto, ele me abraça de volta e eu pude, realmente me despedir de Lílian para sempre.

"Tenha cuidado", sussurro antes de soltá-lo.

Vejo que ele não tem palavras, que não entendeu ou que, possivelmente, entendeu melhor do que eu o que havia acontecido. Ele balança a cabeça, sorri levemente e atravessa a pilastra. Choro pela última vez, mas ninguém nota, ninguém me percebe no meio da multidão. Foram dezessete anos odiando Tiago, mas também foram dezessete anos deixando de honrar Lílian e eu terei que viver com isso. Sei disso agora e dói demais. Não me importo com cartas, com corujas, só com a dor de ter tido a magia ao meu alcance, nos olhos verdes de Harry, e tê-la deixado se perder.

Faço o caminho de volta para o carro secando as lágrimas que ainda caem. De longe, vejo Duda e Válter sentados dentro do automóvel, já com o motor ligado e com feições de impaciência, apresso o passo e entro no carro. A viagem para casa é silenciosa. Abro a janela do carro e deixo a brisa bater contra o meu rosto e sorrio levemente ao me imaginar voando em uma vassoura.

Chegamos em casa junto com o carteiro. Válter e Duda discutem com o homem, que está atrasado, mas eu entro sem dar muita atenção. Deixo a bolsa na mesa da frente e o casaco no armário perto da porta e vou para a cozinha. Coloco o avental e escuto Duda subir para o quarto e Válter ligar a televisão, na sala. Abro a porta dos fundos e o céu está lindo, com uma brisa suave, sem o calor dos dias de julho. Olho para as nuvens brancas e imagino formatos interessantes, sozinha. Faço jantar, arrumo a casa e sigo a vida normalmente, sem saber que, alguns dias depois, logo após quebrar um prato, desejarei que a bagunça se limpe sozinha, e ela se limpará. Também não sei ainda que, dias depois desse incidente, uma linda coruja, finalmente, aparecerá à minha janela.

Fim

Nota da autora: Obrigada Dana Norram! Por ser minha beta reader, amiga, editora e guia em SP!

Essa fic conquistou o primeiro lugar no concurso de fan fics do Hogfest 2007


End file.
